Blondes United
by Cliapatra32
Summary: This can be called a crossover, but I think it should rightfully live in the Hey Arnold! Universe.
1. Chapter 1

This is my third fanfic, second cross-over, first completed cross-over...

Wow.

I would have had a new chapter put up but I had CRCT and project. Yesterday we had the school dance and I could do anything before it because it was a bad time. Sorry...

Back to the program.

* * *

Ugh... I've had enough of this stupid family. The minute I go to relax, there's always something that **I** have to do like I'm a freaking Cinderella. Only this time I don't have two evil step sisters (Thank GOD!) but one very, very annoying one. I race upstairs after 'dinner' ( if you call being forced to swallow roasted nuts on a fish head dinne. Appearently some people do.) and make sure my room is locked up tight. The second I hear the lock _click..._

Ding Ding.

I have never heard a more beautiful sound in the world. Well, ecxept for my beloved's voice, but you get the idea. My skype icon is flashing and I click on it, only to find the irritated looks of two angry blonde's.

"What took you so long?! She almost discovered this!" a ponytailed blonde in light pink pajama's. Typical.

"Ah, cool your jets, Cindy. I would've been here earlier if it weren't for Bob forcing me to eat Olga's cooking." I retorted with a scowl on my face.

"I still don't understand why you don't like your sister. I mean shouldn't that be something given with the title as sisters?" the other blonde asked while painting her nails pink, headband still in her crinkled blonde hair.

"Because, Angelica, she's nothing but a big baby who hogs away all of the attention."

"I think you are just jealous." she replies. "I think it's _you _being the baby."

I scoffed. The nerve of this girl! "Yeah right. Yesterday when we were at the store, they ran out of some fancy spice Olga needed for tonight's dinner. She cried onthe floor of the market place until the manager felt so bad he went into the back himself and found a whole new stock they had. Saddest day of my life.". I smirked at their slightly shocked faces that looked back at me. Angelica was the first to recover.

"I don't know what to say."

"That it was humiliating." I ranted. "Shameful. Pitiful. Spineless..."

"Genius!"

What?

"How in any way AT ALL did you find that even a good thing?!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Juat think about it from a 'malnourished' point of veiw." she began. "We always gt what we want, no matter how far of an extent we ahve to go. A little pride may get lost and some friends hurt, but all in sacrafice."

"I still son't get it."

"She wanted the spice, but they said they didn't have it. She sis the most uncomfortable, awkward thing in public a grownwoman could do: cry. Everyone felt so wierd that they didi anything to make it stop, so she got what she wanted.".

Hm. I never thought of it like that before. Just another way of Olga getting what she wants even if she had to go to the old handbook to get it. She's more clever than I give her credit for.

"Enough about Olga, how was today for you guys?" Angelica asked. I could see Cindy getting her mixture of emotions again, mine most likely no different, and an unusual smile cme across Angelica's face.

"That big headed moron is still with Ashley. I mean she's been cheating on him for like... forever! I swear he's the most oblivious boy out there!" Cindy fummed. Ha! What a laugh. Wait until she getsa load of today...

"Oh no, the old Football Head is even worse! Lila litteraly flirted in front of him to Stinky. _In front_ of him! with one of his _closest friends_ who was busy flirting back himself! It's like she puts a blanket over his head everytime she goes _near_ another guy, so he's practically walking around this place more blind than Helen Keler.". Seriously, you'd think growing up would widen his eyes to the world more. Cindy and I then turned to Angelica, who still had that unusual smile on her face but more dreamy. "Hey what's got you all lit up?".

"Yeah," Cindy said. "what happened that didn't make you rday a total bust?".

A dreamy sigh escaped her before she answered. "Okay so you know how my brother Tommy keeps interrupting at the wor-"

"Dill, stop jumping! I'm trying to listen!" a muffled voice says in the background. Angelica looks back at her door before responding.

"GO AWAY, PICKLES! DON'T MAKE ME GET THE PICTURES!" and with that only shuffled feet and girly pleads are heard fading away. "Sorry abou that." she says, now facing us.

Back to what you were saying." Cindy pressed on.

"Oh, right!" her face lit up before continuing. "Well, as I was saying-"

"Angelica! Dinner's ready!"

"Cynthia, get off of that computer! Dinner is complete!"

"Oh Little Sisster!" I hear that shrill voice from behind my door. I can see both of thier eyes roll along with mine at the voices.

I hear the door click open and my eyes widen. As a matter of fact, all of our eyes went wide as each doorknob turned and made a deafening click sound.

"Gotta go!"

"See ya."

"Bye!" We all say at the same time and click the end button on Skype.

Baby Sister," seh begins, "waht were you doing?" Why must she want everything about everyone?!

"None of you're business, Olga! What do you want?" I snap.

"I just wanted to say good-night, little sister." she says. She's about ot walk away and close the door when a thought came to mind.

"Hey Olga?"

Yes, Helga?"

I can feel the smirk come on my face before I ask my question. "How does it feel to have everyone wrapped around your pretty pinky?"

Then she did something I never thought would happen unless the apocolypse was true, and even then it wouldn't happen. I saw a sarcastic side of Olga.

She smirked at my question with half lidded eyes. "How does it feel to have everyone at the mercy of your iron fists?" and with that she leaves, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was encouraged to write more. You guys really made my day!**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Phoebes'. For the last time, I am fine!" I know she cares for me and all but seriously! Asking this every time we talk is kind of pushing my buttons.

"Alright." She says, but I know she's not convinced. "Just…talk to me whenever, okay?" I can hear the sadness in her voice and now I feel like a jerk.

"I promise if anything gets out of hand, I will go to you." I said, making sure I sound confident and reassuring with determination.

"I don't know Helga…" She's doubting me?!

"What do you mean 'I don't know Helga'? When have I ever broken a promise to you?!" I want to hear her try to pin things on me. I, Helga Geraldine Pataki, only break promises if for a solid, good reason, and none of those were promises passed through the lips of dear Phoebe!

"Well… there was that time you promised you'd pay me back for all those lunches I got you." Oh, she's going there? I can go there.

"You volunteered. No pay day." I said bluntly. I bet she can't think of ano-

"And when you said you owe me one for stopping you from confessing your feelings when you were sleepwalking due to junk food."

"Which you did a horrible job at by the way." I scolded. "We're lucky the old football head was asleep and didn't hear any of my heartfelt confession on his fire escape. " Then I added, "Plus, even if I owed you for all of the things you did for me, I repaid that by getting you and Geraldo together over fall break!" HA! Top THAT off Phoebe!

"Which reminds me of just earlier when you promised to be nicer to my boyfriend." She giggled the last word.

"But Geraldo… mean Gerald had it coming to him!" I protested. "No one makes fun of my unibrow!" I mean NO ONE! You can be the president of these fifty states, you'll be seeing fifty stars if you talk smack about me!

"Yes and he will be punished appropriately, but-"

"Phoebe! I never knew you had such a dirty mind!" I exclaimed with a Rhonda gasp ( you know, the WAY over-the-top- gasps that makes you think they were drowning a second ago.), laying my widened and on my heart. I smirked at the mental image of Phoebe probably redder than Cherry Pop Yahoo.

"Oh Helga, get your mind out of the gutter!" she says, but I can hear her voice is slightly squeakier than normal.

"And technically I never broke the promise. I'm still trying." I pouted in defense.

I heard her sigh before saying, "Well I have to go now. Remember what we discussed."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. "You know it's gonna take a while."

"A girl can dream can't she?" and with a 'love you, bye!' she hung up, not even waiting for my response.

Yes, a girl certainly can dream.

Thankfully before I got home, everyone went out to celebrate a teaching award Olga received.

Three months ago.

In Scandinavia.

I walked to my desktop and went to Skype. No one was on yet, so I sent out a call and waited for a response.

Olga…I knew she couldn't be all good. Like Kelly Clarkson (**not a fan. I just so happen to know the song.**) once said, or sang, or whatever, _"Everybody has a dork side". _I wonder just how dark her dark side can be? Some say the nicer the guy the darker the side. That would explain Lila. Also with that being said, how dark is Arnold's dark side?

Ding. Ding.

Looks like someone is on.

"Hey Helga."

"Sup Cin-" Then I get a good look at her. Her hair was in a messy ponytail that looked like it was poorly fixed multiple times over. She has brown bags underneath her bloodshot exercised eyes. You could see the capillaries popping out in the white part of the eye. Clearly, she hadn't slept in a while. "What happened to you? You look like you got run over by the Sandman driving a minivan!" I know it was stupid but she looked like the fistfight against her and sleep was a losing one.

"Yeah, it's just all of my AP classes catching up with me." She says, angling the camera towards her wooden desk assaulted with papers.

"If you're tired, go to sleep." I say. She's one of the few people I actually give a crap about when it comes to their health, otherwise you're on your own. "I can always talk to Angi."

"No." she says stubbornly. "I need a distraction anyway."

Ding. Ding.

"Hey guys." Angelica says in a preppy tone. Sadly, she can't trick us like she can everyone else.

"Sup" I said

"Hey" Cindy yawned.

"Whoa, you look terrible! What happened?" Angi Exclaimed.

"I tried telling her to take a rest but she's being mule." I replied, "A blonde mule."

"I am perfectly fine, thank you very much!". I understand retaliation, but this is just immature.

"Come on Cin!"

"No!"

Fighting is officially fruitless now. I swear we're related by some means. "Fine, but if you start snoring, I'm leaving."

"Whatever. You're both just crazy." We hear her mutter.

"Says the girl who got caught staring at her neighbor with binoculars." Angelica laughed, earning me a weak glare.

"Moving on" I said, "How well was the week?"

Angelica's happy façade finally fell, but oh did she look mad. "I was just watching Strawberry Sherbet out of the corner of my eye like usual, and he was talking to Dill and Tommy. I didn't know why but Dill showed him something on his phone and his eyes went wide."

"Wider than usual?" I snickered, but was silenced with an atomic glare. "My bad, just kidding. Go on."

After a few more seconds of glaring at me, she continues. "Everyone began snickering and looking at him. Then people started pointing at me, which normally gives me pride but then…"

"What happened, Angi" I pressed on.

"I got a text message of a photo of Strawberry Sherbet sleeping with a teddy bear snuggled under his arm, and when I say sleeping, I mean mouth open wide and drool on the side!" she exclaimed.

Man, I can't imagine a football jock with a teddy bear, snoring loudly and _drooling. _"Awe, that is sick! Right Cindy?"

Silence.

"Cindy?" I said

A mutter comes out, but we can only barely make out the words.

"Cynthia." I growled in irritation, only to be answered with a giant bulb of blonde hair. "I knew she was tired. Let's let her go, Ange-"

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BLONDIE!"

"Angelica! Why would you do that?!" I spat angrily. Seriously, right when she was getting much needed sleep, she just goes and messes it up.

"Wha-? Who did that?". The girl was looking around like there were ghost in her room.

"Stop it, you look stupid."I said and her wide eyes narrowed into a glare at the camera.

"Angelica You dumb airhead!"

"Well excuse me for being so boring and talking you to sleep!" Angelica retaliated.

"I would say you're more of a bedazzled airhead." I cut in. What? All of that glitter she wears on a daily basis has probably blinded half of California by now.

"You" Cindy stated, pointing at me. "have no say in this. I was busy thinking on-"

"Thinking?" Angelica and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes thinking." Ugh, she can act so snobby sometimes.

"About?" I pressed on.

"Things that are nothing to you." She guarded

"like…Chocolate Swirl?" The second I said that her eyes popped open. I seriously love these code names.

"U-um…"

"We heard you talking in your sleep." Angelica cleared up bluntly.

"HA! I do not talk in my sleep!" Cindy laughed nervously. "And even if I did, which I don't, it would definitely not be about…" she trailed off. Both me and Angelica have a smug smirks on our faces. I could feel half my unibrow rise in defiance with one of hers as if saying "oh really".

"You're forgetting why we talk instead of going to a stupid therapists. I feel like I'm the only sane one hear!" Angi exclaims with a funny smile. "We tell each other everything, right?"

Well, not everything. I never told them about Jennifer a.k.a. Dr. Bliss…and by the look on Cindy's face I can see she has some secrets of her own.

"Sure, everything".

"Yeah, we're good friends." Me and Cindy mutter.

The smile on Angelica's face becomes an annoyed line. "Girls, am I right? Because I tell you guys _everything_."

I look down at my fingers and I know Cindy's doing her nervous habit of looking anywhere else but the angry bedecked blonde "I can't believe you this! I'm out, good-bye!" and with and a click our three split screens become two.

Silence fill the air or the screens. Whatever, I'm sure you get it, but only for a minute or two.

"So…" I start awkwardly,' Chocolate Swirl, eh?

**I only had tonight/ 4:00 this morning. Yet again, thanks for encouraging me to continue this, but alas it will be quite short (or short for my taste). **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I may only have one or two more chapters of this story left so… yeah.

Onward my good audience!

* * *

"And then I was like-" BLAH BLAH BLAH! I know it's rude to ignore the guest at her own sleepover but COME ON! We heard the story about your trip to Greece at least seven times before!

I don't even know _why_ I was invited to this little get together. Usually she makes a big deal out of it and the fact that I'm not girly enough to be invited, although I have crashed her slumber party before and made it a million times better! This time she just handed it to me and said, "we have A LOT to work on." I can't help but have a bad feeling about her reasons of attending a Lloyd slumber party.

"Can we please change the subject princess?" I say. All I want to do is get away from everyone. , the girls are sweet and tolerable (most of them), but all I can think about right now is Angi. It's been three weeks and Cindy nor I have gotten as much as a text from her! (Yeah we have each other's phone numbers, but we like seeing people's faces when speaking.)

"UUGH!" Such a drama queen. "Fine Helga. What do YOU think we should talk about?"

"Yes Helga." The she-devil herself piped up."What so ever do you think we should converse about."

"I think-" but before I can voice my opinion, Rhonda interrupts with an over-the-top gasp.

"I think we should do makeovers!" And there's my answer. Then she turns her cynical smile in my direction. "and I think our guest of honor should be obliged to go first."

Now I'm getting a bit nervous by the way she's looking at me, but I do a pretty good job at covering it up. "Go right on ahead, Princess. I think I'll go last."

"I don't think you're catching our drift Helga." Rhonda says, slowly crawling towards me. I back away until I feel something soft but firm stop me.

"Phoebe…"

_**6 hours later…**_

All of those conniving, ungrateful, demons are finally hiding their horns in their sleeping form. My face is still throbbing in pain from them having the time of their lives. My phone buzzes underneath the silent accursed Phoebe, who fully enjoyed yanking my hair in directions.

Now who would be texting me at 3:00 in the morning?

**Chocolover: R u still up? **

Oh, it's Cindy. Where she's at it's probably only 12am.

**Me: yeah**

**Chocolover: Do u think she'll forgive us? **

**Me: She better! This is just immature and irritating **

**Chocolover: I don't really blame her, we did leave out details of some things. **

**Me: But their OUR business! She didn't have to tell us hers if she didn't want to.**

**Chocolover: Maybe she's upset because she thinks we can't trust her. **

**Me: WHY ARE YOU SO HUING UP ABOUT THIS AT 12AM!?**

**Chocolover: Because….**

**Me:…because…**

**Chocolover:...**

**Chocolover: Can we Skype? **

**Me: STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT! **

**Chocolover: No, it'd help you understand.**

**Me: No can do, deary**

**Chocolover: =( YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME THAT!**

**Me:AND YOU KNOW I LiKE MY SLEEP! **

**Chocolover: ugh, your so much irritating at night. **

**Me: But you still love the heck out of me**

**Chocolover: I'm beginning to doubt that**

**Chocolover: Look, can we Skype or not?**

**Me: Like I said before, no can do**

**Chocolover: Give me ONE good reason why we can't Skype!**

**Me: Because I'm at a sleepover. **

I sent the text two minutes ago and still didn't get a response yet.

**Me: Hello?**

**Chocolover: LOL! That's funny. Now tell me the real reason. **

**Me: HEY! I'll have you know I am at a REAL a sleepover! Unlike your 'sleepovers' **

**Chocolover: Those are real sleepovers!**

**Me: No they're not! They're stakeouts! **

**Chocolover: You better watch it, Pataki…**

**Me: Oh my apologies, the proper term is STALK OUT!**

**Chocolover: You're sure one to talk. **

**Me: and what is that suppose to mean?**

**Chocolover: I think you know EXACTLY what that's suppose to mean CECILE!**

**Me: You take that back!**

**Chocolover: Wait, we are getting WAY off topic. Is everyone asleep?**

I look around the room to find everyone with their heads down and breathing steadily.

**Me: Yeah…**

**Chocolover: Then use their computer. **

**Me: I'm pretty sure there's a password on it. **

**Chocolover: You don't know it?**

**Me: We're talking about me here. don't go blonde on me.**

**Chocolover: You're about 17 years too late. Sorry XD**

**Me: Whatever. I'll try to get in. See ya Dorktex!**

**Chocolover: Only HE can call me that! God, you're annoying!**

**Me: Love you too! **

**Chocolover : **

"So Helga." I jump and turn around to face the end of Rhonda's Queen sized bed. Rhonda herself was looking down on me with a sneaky look like before.

"Criminey Rhonda! You can't sneak up on people like that! You're getting as bad as the ole Football Head. " I yelled in a shushed manner. ( basically I yelled while still whispering)

"Who was that Helga?" she said, completely ignoring my scold. I can feel the scowl on my face already harden at her.

"None of your business, Princess"

"Now Helga," she begins 'Is that any way to treat the person who gave you a MUCH needed makeover?"

"No," I replied, "this is how I treat the person who invited me to her house just to gang up on me for six hours!"

"Oh, come on Helga. It wasn't 'THAT bad." She replies airily.

Okay, now she's really getting on my nerves. "Not that bad! My forehead is still throbbing from the wax."

"And it wasn't easy I tell you." She continues. "Six girls just to keep you down. Two girl to keep you still" You put up quite a struggle." She looks at me straight in the eye before whispering quietly. "But it was all worth it."

What? Beauty Queen of Hillwood High and complete narcissist just said it was worth it? What is she up to now? it is 3:30 In the morning.

"What's your motive, Lloyd?" I can see the false shock come to her face as she puts her hand on her chest and gasps (told ya she did that!)

"Why Helga!" False proper voice. "Why would you think I would even _dream_ of-"

"Cut to the chase Lloyd, I'm kind of tired." I quietly snap, looking around to make sure everyone else is still asleep.

"Fine." She says, folding her arms into her chest. "I'll tell you. Matter of fact, I'll tell you _everything_-"

"But.." I interrupt. I knew she was going to say there's a catch so I just sped along the process.

"But" she said irritated, "you have to tell me who you were texting.". Her smile widened as my eyes narrowed.

Let's see:

Avoid her and go to sleep without knowing why she got everyone (even not-so-dear Phoebe) to gang up on you and give you an unnecessary makeover

Or

Tell her about Cindy and know why she did all of this, especially since she hasn't spoken to you ever since you pulled that Easter prank last year. '

Both options are quite bad but right now I don't really have a choice.

"I'm waiting, Helga" she said smartly, the smile now a very smug smirk as she stood there and watched me contemplate my fate.

Bu I do have an idea.

"Alright Rhondaloid, you win." I say. She beams in excitement, obviously not catching my flow.

"Wise decision, Pataki. Follow me." She and I route ourselves around the sleeping forms on the floor and made our way down her marbles stairs towards the kitchen. She turned on the overhead lights that hung directly above the large island placed in the middle of the kitchen as we sat on the high swiveling chairs and sat down. Rhonda got back up to go to the freezer and scoured it until she found two cartons of French Vanilla ice cream. She placed them down on the island and got two spoons while Helga opened the containers. Before I could get the ice cream covered spoon in her mouth, Rhonda begins the conversation.

"So who were you texting Helga?" Her voice was curious, but also a bit…angry?

"I was texting a distant cousin. " I answered simply. Oh, you thought I was gonna spill THAT easily?

I'm hurt. I thought you knew better than that.

"Seriously Helga. I saw the text! " Rhonda said, "'You still love the heck out of me!'. That can't just be a cousin."

"Seriously, it's a cousin, and it's a girl." I said bluntly.

"Oh really?" I can hear the sarcasm in her defiant tone. "And does this cousin happen to have blonde hair, blue eyes, maybe lives in Canada and hunts moose for the family?"

"I'm telling you the truth, Rhonda. Now tell me why you did all this." Her look told me she wasn't convinced, but she let the issue drop.

"I did this to help you." I'm gonna need a little more than that.

"What would I need help in?"

She looked me right in the eyes and I can see sincerity. Not many people are sincere to me, so I know this must be important. "Do you think I don't see the way Lila treats Arnold?" FINALLY! I knew I wasn't crazy! Wait, why am I thinking this?

"Thank You! I thought the rest of the world was oblivious to that."

"Oh no! I saw it, but no one else did. So I told them I was going to invite you over to my sleepover and how we were going to ambush you to make you look better. Sure everyone was shocked that I would willingly help you-"

O f course.

"-and there were suggestions of whether or not this was some kind of bet-"

Expected form the group.

"-but I said no and most girls agreed. I had to use some lies to convince Lila in secret, like saying this was all one big prank and telling her to keep quiet or else some incriminating evidence would've been exploited, and even more effort to bring Phoebe onboard. "

I sat there and let this information sink in a little. She lied to LILA for me, and turned my best friend against me for the better good. I guess princess isn't as conceited as I thought.

"Why did you do all of this?" I hate it when my voice is quiet and soft, but I can't really raise it any higher. Her eyebrows shot up, probably in shock as to how gentle my voice can be.

"I did it for two main reasons: First of all, I realized that underneath your tough exterior, you're actually a nice, beautiful girl." Now it's my turn to be surprised. My scowl is back on and I try to be mean.

"What makes you say that, Bucko?"

"Oh Helga, calm down. It's just you and me. I was thinking about the friendships we all developed in our little mix group compared to the other cliques in the school , and I thought about your relationship with Phoebe. I wracked my brain of how and when al of that happened, and why Phoebe stayed so loyal so long. So, I went back to the preschool memories, and remembered a certain blonde standing in fornt of a very small girl whose jet black hair was in a fabulous bun." I roll my eyes at her fashion sense even back then. "Throughout all of that thinking, I then though of all of the things you did to help us that we never saw. "

She stood up and began pacing on her side of the island. "Helga, that day had awoken me so much- I was in such shock- that I didn't know what else to do. I thought, 'how could she be so mean, and still be the closest friends to one of the shyest, sweetest, and loyal girls in the entire school?' Then I thought, "if she's hiding all of this, I wonder what else she's hiding.'"

"So your first reason was because of my friend?" I'm a little confused.

"The first reason was to bring out the beauty I knew you had." Then a smug grin came to her face as she stopped pacing for a moment. "And I must say, you were hiding A LOT. " Great, now I' blushing.

"Next reason." I say, trying to calm down the fire in my face.

"The next reason was-"

"Rhonda?" We look towards the other end of the kitchen and find Mrs. Lloyd coming into the kitchen in her silk pajamas. "What are you doing here this late at night?"

"Oh mother, me and Helga here were just having a discussion." She says simply. Her mother looks at me before shrugging about . She went to the fridge before getting out a tub of ice cream for herself.

"You two should go to bed, Rhonda has things to do tomorrow morning." She says and walks back to wherever she just popped up from.

"So you were saying?" I say once the door shut behind Mrs. Lloyd. Rhonda looked saddened by her mother's sudden appearance and placed the top on her half finished ice cream carton.

"We should go up. I'll explain tomorrow." She placed hers in the fridge while throwing mine away and practically dragged herself up the stairs.

"What?! No. How come you can't stay up for a little longer? I'm sure your mother won't mind." I say, trying to convince her to tell me the second, probably more important reason as to why she did this.

"Trust me Helga. When you know my mom as long as I've known her, you don' t want to get on her bad side." And with that she leads me into the room with the rest of the girls. She lays down on her bed and falls asleep while I stay up. Unlike her, I have no plans, so I decide to get some rest before anyone wakes up.

**A few hours later at breakfast…**

We were all sitting around eating our omelet's, bacon and pancakes, some more than others. During my third helping, I need some more orange juice.

"Hey Rhondaloid, " I ask her. "can you get me some juice from the fridge?"

"Sure. "she says and goes to the fridge. She pick out the juice and is about to give it to me when she hesitates, "only of you tell me who you were texting last night."

Oh brother.

* * *

I know it's bad, but it was all I can think of! I like comedy, but I can't write it.

By the way, I want you all to know that each Chapter is a time skip. Chapter 1 was when they were thirteen. Chapter 2 was when they were seventeen. This one is was three weeks after that event. The next one is when they're nineteen and in their first day of college.

R + R plz!


	4. ALERT!

**Dear Readers, **

**Due to lighting storms, hurricanes, and summer storms in my area, my internet is out. I am currently typing form another's use, but I am not able to upload my drive with new chapters of Blondes United, Infatuation, or Done In The Dark. I have no idea how much longer it will be out, so I am sending a quick message to all my followers. **

**Thank You and until better times, **

**Clia**


	5. Chapter 4

There is only one more chapter after this. This story was fun to create and you guys made my goal complete... getting 8 reviews!

You're the best.

I read the rules, and it says nothing about a disclaimer.

* * *

Ahh…this vanilla mocha isn't that bad. Anyway, I moved into my little apartment next to the Hillwood University which is about 100miles away from it's surename. I was aiming for somewhere farther, but this college gave me a full 4-year scholarship because of my 'extra-curricular activities' and 'surprisingly outstanding potential'. In case you haven't noticed, kids from Hillwood don't really get good grades. Other than Phoebe's (of course), only 26 students in the whole school were able to stay on A Honor Roll all four years. You should have seen everyone's faces when they announced the list of people who did it at graduation! I would've gotten kicked out if I didn't control my laughter until the end.

You may also be wondering what happened with the sleepover and my 'cousins'. Well, Rhonda was dared to transform the ugliest girl she believed to exist in Hillwood High and transform her into a beauty like one of those cliché movies. With Rhonda being Rhonda and all, claimed to be the self claimed (notice the word **self**) Queen of Dares, had to accept it. So she pulled Lila into it too, saying if they were going to do this, they're gonna need A LOT of help. Thus the sleepover

_**Flashback**_

"I probably won't have enough money to pay for all the make-up we're gonna have to use just to turn the beast into a toad. And we may go bankrupt trying to turn her into anything pretty!" were Rhonda's exact words as she and Lila laughed it up in the hallway before entering the classroom.

But don't worry, I handled it.

Once we left the house I finally got a chance to look in the mirror. My hair was down in thick blonde waves thanks to phoebe, but that was about the only good thing about it. My face was over powdered, they used eyeliner on my lips and lipstick on my eyes, WAY too much blush was splotched to make it look like I had a pepperoni face, and more eye liner was used to give me somewhere around 50 moles! Phoebe looked shocked while the rest of the girls rolled on the floor and balanced each other while laughing. Phoebe looked between me and the girls before doing something I never thought I would here sweet, quiet, nice Phoebe do:

She cursed them out.

Because this is a rated K story, the content could not be posted due to the graphic language used in the girl's smackdown. So to some it all up, Phoebe needed at least two bars of soap to scratch the surface of her foul words. The whole time she just kept muttering incoherent words into her bathroom mirror while I stood there and watched her mutter on with soap foam oozing out of her mouth.

Once we took off the make-up. Phoebe apologized, saying she didn't know the true reason. Like the forgiving person I am( and with the fact that she just ingested 2 pounds of Dove) I swiftly forgave her while we planned our revenge. It wasn't that hard really, we used the old tactic of killing them with kindness.

The next day at school, Rhonda and Lila posted pictures of my monstrous face, bad make-up and everything, on the school post it board. People were shriveling back in disgust and everything, or at least that's what Nadine told me. The rest of the girls said they knew of the prank, but didn't know those two would take it that far and refused to help post them all over school. After that, I heard Arnold broke it off with her when Lila went home from the sleepover, claiming he was now able to leave and find his parents in San Lorenzo seeing as he graduated early, and she was not at all happy. Unlike her I prayed for his safety in clandestine (I don't talk to the big man in the sky for just anyone) and hoped he would return to me one day. This was giving her even more reason to gleefully staple those photos everywhere.

"And now everybody," Rhonda announced through her red megaphone while Lila jumped up and down, clapping in excitement, "the creature from Hell that can make the Devil's skin crawl: Helga Pataki!" Everyone stood at the school entrance, some trying to hold back laughter while others were not so luck and began snickering, waiting in anticipation for the public humiliation of the legendary school bully. I walked in a few seconds after Phoebe, and let's just say, many people didn't know who I was Guys eyes widened and mouths dropped to the point that I thought we were living in a cartoon world! Girls were also wide eyed or narrowed eyed with narrowed nostrils in silent envy. I didn't plan for it to happen, I just wanted revenge on twiddle de and twiddle dumb. You figure the two apart.

And oh how kind upon thou I shall be.

"I must thank you for the make-over Rhonda and Lila." I said in the sweetest voice possible. I think I gave some people diabetes just by listening. "All of these pictures will remind me how much I've changed since childhood." Then I just walked away with Phoebe next to me, and two leaving two fuming girls behind. Only when I heard them scream in frustration did my sweet smile turn into a smirk.

_**Flashback**_

From then on I began insanely popular in the last half of our school year, earning me Prom Queen and a lot of unwanted attention. People would try to get me to sit at the popular table, but since Phoebe wasn't invited and Rhonda and Lila were always against it, I always sat with the other girls. We became good friends and to this day I still keep good contact with Nadine and Sheena.

We haven't heard from Arnold since he left two years ago, and we are all worried sick. I would help out at the Sunset Arms and pay back Phil and Gertie for all of those time they had to cover for me, but I really just do it because they've helped me in more ways than explainable. They're getting old even though they never admit it, ya' now?

My 'cousins' settled up. We apologized to Angelica and explained that we aren't used to trusting more than one person with our secrets. We still talk, but as of recently I haven't spoken to either of them in months. The last thing Cindy said was "Sheen get away from my window!" and something about Ultradorks? Angelica's last words were muffled by her continuous sobs, but I caught "Dumb Dill", "Flamed Finster", and "waterproof mascara my butt!"

Yup, none of us ever got the guys we fell for because none of us (except me at one point and almost Cindy) confessed. They either stayed in their relationships (Cindy can yell pretty loud btw) or broke up and are still trying to get that person's attention again (I mean c'mon man, she was a no good cheater. I hope Angi will be alright.) Arnold is still in San Lorenzo and no one has gotten word from him since he left two years ago.

"This isn't the low fat vanilla mocha latte that I ordered. What is the meaning of this?" an annoying, yet familiar voice sounds out.

"Ma'am we ran out vanilla, so we gave you a hot chocolate swirl instead." The cashier said, albeit a little nervousness in her otherwise strong voice.

"How does that happen? You're Starbucks! You need vanilla to have coffee and I can tell you at least half of the people in this joint can agree with me when I say that this is just ridiculous!" She growled angrily and walked outside.

No way did I see this coming.

"Angelica?!"

The blonde woman in a light pink silk blouse and skinny jeans turns to me and her eyes widen just as large as mine. We stand there shocked for a moment before she produces one of the most ear piercing squeals I have ever heard. I think I heard class shatter inside but it may have been muffled by the blood coming out of my ear.

"Helga?! Who would've ever thought that we would end up seeing each other in person!" Then she looks me over. Wearing a dark blue Yankees t-shirt and boot cut jeans with my hair in a ponytail, I think I looked nice. "And you look so much more beautiful in person. Not as good as me, but you're getting there."

I roll my eyes. Yup, that's Angelica Pickles for ya. "Thanks." I said dryly. "So what have you been doing? You know, other than cursing out cashiers in local coffee shops."

"Oh, you know," she sat down. "Saying good-bye to my mom and dad, escaping Dill and Tommy, packing up for the Institute of Visual Arts,…" I know why she trailed off. I was lucky to had said good bye to the one I loved long ago. The pain is probably still new to her. "Enough about me! What about you?"

"I began packing my things five minutes after I caught my graduation cap. Saying good-bye to Miriam wasn't all that difficult since she was still out of it and Bob was at work when I decided to leave two weeks ago. It wouldn't surprise me if a missing child's report went out sometime next week" I said, "or month. It will probably say something like,' missing 12 year old last seen Tuesday May 2007'".

"So you weren't bluffing all those times you explained how bad your home life was?" she asked in shock.

"I only speak the truth." I respond. "Anyway, I would have been here earlier if it weren't for the locker that I rented to keep all of my mementos' taking up some time and a little more money, and me wanting to spend as much time with Phoebe as I could.

"What happened with Olga?"

"She moved back into the house, claiming 'Mommy and Daddy are getting older now a days Helga. They're getting to that age where they can't do as much of the stuff as they used to do in the past;" I said in a way higher voice than normal.

After that we conversed until the cranky cashier told us to scatter, and some colorful arguments, we went our different ways. Since the coffee shop wasn't that far from my apartment, I walked through the archway and into the small, second story hallway. When I tried to open my door, I found it blocked by many small cardboard boxes. Great, a roommate. For some reason, the apartment complexes near the University decided to act like extra dorms and bunk students. Apparently, mine arrived while I was out.

"Hello?" I yell.

Silence. I hope she's not one of those preppy, early risers that would make it her mission to annoy the ish out of everyone.

"I know you're in here somewhere." I call out again.

Or one of those party chicks that have a guy in here every-

"One minute! Sheesh!" she sounds annoyed. Great, it's probably 'my way or the highway' with this chick.

She steps out of the room after some muffled words and when she does, both of our mouths drop to the ground.

"HELGA?!

"CINDY?!" we say at the same time. There was a Pause before we did it again.

"CINDY!"

"HELGA!"

"Thank GOD it's not one of those stuck up princesses that expect me to do everything!" she yells as she sighs in relief.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHIUT UP!" we hear a man yell outside.

"WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, BUCKO!"

"TURN AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANNA LISTEN, YOU IMBECILE!"

And just like that the man stopped. We looked at each other in satisfactory of our little shouting match and closed the door.

"I must say, it is fancy meting you here." I say while moving away boxes to make a path towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, well" she answers, making an area to watch television. "This school has the best science criteria in this area of New York, plus my friend Libby Is attending. She's more into the music."

Nic. Well you'll never guess who I ran into today."

Who?"

"Sherbert's Sweetheart." I answer, already knowing that she knows. Her eyes widen at my response.

"Angelica is here too?"

"Nah, she's attending IVA, but she lives close." I say.

We talked until midnight, where we passed out watching CSI and with empty Roman noodle bowls next to us. All together, today wasn't so bad. I may have lost my best friend through distance, I found two other friends in the process, so the next four years may not turn out as bad as I thought.

***Next Day***

I walk into my first class of the day: Psychology I, only to find it mostly empty. There are a few people sitting in the front, talking to each other before class starts. I look around for anyone familiar, but like I stated yesterday, 26. I keep looking around until I find some nerd in the back. His head was in his hands, showing off his fire engine red hair and he appears to be shaking.

_This kid is scared out of his wits _I think as I walk over to him. My shadow looms over the form and I have to clear my throat before I get his attention.

"Why so nervous bucko?" He stops shaking and just stares at me. Okay, now this is getting uncomfortable, but right when I'm about to leave I see something inside of him break. He puts his head down and I can just slightly hear him sniffling."Uh…"

"Sorry. It's just-" he sniffles and continues, this time looking back up at me. "It's just that you remind me of someone."

"Should I be offended? " I ask causing him to laugh.

"No! She just looked similar to you, and you have the same humor."

"Then is she was such an amazing person, how come you're sad?" I ask. The young man sighs and looks down at his lap shyly.

"I don't know where she went after graduation. She may not have known it, but she was my best friend." Then he looks up at me in mild surprise. "Hey, you're easy to talk to!"

"Well you're the first to think that bucko."

"Haha! Your welcome I guess." There was some silence, and the room was pretty much filled up, meaning I either move now to get a better seat or sit next to him.

"Class is about to start, so I'm gonna go find a seat." I got up to leave when I was stopped by the red head.

"Wait!

I turn his way.

"Can I get your name, please?" he asks nervously.

"Helga. Helga G. Pataki." Then I shook his hand. He has a pretty weak grip if you ask me, and I think I hurt him from how strong mine was compared to his.

"Chuckie. Chuckie Finster."

I froze before snapping out of it and going to another seat.

Sherbert?!

* * *

Thanks again for reading, I hoe you enjoy the last chapter coming soon!


	6. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter, so the story is now complete. Thank you all of my reviewers, followers, and favorites

* * *

"-and with this ribbon, I declare this program officially open!". I used these HUGE scissors to cut a large pink ribbon that surrounded the small one-story building. Everyone is clapping for me in approval, and even though it's only the employees, my husband, and the tax collector, I still feel like I did something right.

It just warms my heart to know that someone gives a crap.

"You know, this project is probably going to help a lot of girls all over the nation." A man says behind my back. I turn to find my faithful hero who returned from his adventures in the senior year of college. His smile just made my day even brighter, which is a surprise because it was literally in the low 100's without a cloud in this god-forsaken sky. The people around us begin to leave for a savior shade.

"Yeah, Helga." My trustee since three exclaimed. I'm proud of Phoebe for becoming a chemist and all, but geez, does she ALWAYS have to wear that thick white coat? "Who though that you're book would become this?"

"Phoebe's you can cut the coat. We're not in a lab and I don't want to hurt a certain someone because another someone got a heat stroke." I said with a smirk. A dark arm found it's way around her waist and she began to blush. "Look, it's already happening!"

"We both know that I could kick you're a-butt, any day of the week, Pataki!" Gerald played, poking an accusing finger at me.

"First of all-" a new voice says from behind us. We move to reveal the infamous and famous Cynthia Vortex. "I believe the politically correct term is now 'Shortman'."

"And second." Angelica and Cindy must have dramatic or sudden openings, don't they? "I _know_ you wouldn't hit a pregnant woman. Especially when we could easily gang up on you."

"Thing One and Thing Two. You missed the ceremony." I said bluntly, although smirking while rubbing my seven month round belly.

"I always knew witches traveled in packs." Gerald muttered. We all playfully glared at him and his antics.

"And I always thought a top radio hosts would have some sense of style, but I guess you proved us all wrong!" Angelica stated.

"Don't make me bring out the water bucket."

"Go ahead. It's the only thing you can look at that won't break."

"Alright you two!" Phoebe stopped them. They were probably going to attack each other if it kept rolling like it usually does, and it get's hilarious. Angelica never liked Gerald because he dated her best friend for a week before they found him cheating on her with Phoebe. Both women punished him and although she doesn't like him or what he did, she couldn't help but enjoy Phoebe's company. "Let's not do something we'll regret in the future."

"Sure Phoebe's, now you say that." For a second, I could see fear in her eyes as to what she thinks I'm talking about. "I mean they were already going at it."

"Oh Helga." She said tiredly, although that little sigh of relief didn't get past me.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry." I say.

"You're always hungry, Helga." Arnold claims. Oh, he wants to go there? I can have fun.

"Wha'cha try'n to say, Football Head?"

"I-I'm just stating an observation that's all." I smirk at the nervous quiver of his voice.

"So your observation is saying I've gained a few?" Silence as we walk into the restaurant. We sit down and everyone is watching as he rubs his nape (the back of your neck) Then he sucks on his teeth before looking me in the eye with his bowed head.

"Well…"

"Hello, my name is Marylin and I'll be your waitress for today. Is there anything you'd like?" the waitress said in a not-so cheery voice. I could tell by everyone's expression that she just saved them from our wrath (mini person pressing down on my bladder included)

"Some water please. And one of those entrée platters the everyone else in the restaurant has. Thank you very much." Cindy says and pushes her waitress away. An awkward bet tense silence elopes us before someone cleared their throat.

"Anyway," Cindy interjected. "The faculty wouldn't let me out of the meeting until the new suggestions were spoken out and voted upon."

"So what new is going to happen?"

"We are now going to have White Cherry slushies in the break room!" Cindy and Phoebe cheered while we just watched them.

"Well while you guys were taking hours deciding on ice flavors," Angelica stated, "I had a hair appointment with the one and only Rhonda Wellington Gamelthorpe! She was so nice!"

Phoebe and I looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. I knew this day would come eventually, and everyone's confusion just made it better.

"Why are you laughing? Just because you don't know her-"

"Don't know her?" I said between breaths. "Phoebe's, you getting' this? She thinks we don't know her!" and we continued laughing. Arnold and Gerald joined us some time after we began. Cindy and Angelica kept looking as confused as always until realization hit Cin and she just nodded in agreement.

"Do you know what they're talking about?!" she asked Cindy.

"Look here S. S., We" I motioned to Gerald, Phoebe, myself, and Arnold," have known princess Rhonda since we were in diapers. We went to the same classes until sixth grade, and the same schools until college." I thought she would think it was funny or a joke.

But we were far wrong.

"You knew about one of the trendiest, richest, and most influential fashionista in the world and you never told me?!" Oh dang, she's mad!

"Well you never asked."

She sat even lower in her seat and attempted to glare a whole into my head. "You're lucky you're pregnant."

"Whatever."

"Here's your drinks," The waitress came and placed down our drinks, "and we have a nacho platter." And she rest the basket down. "Now do you know what you want to order? "

* * *

We were walking home in the warm summer night with the stars shining brightly above us. Chuckie had left to help her husband with the kids and Cindy left because another one of her husband's experiments went loose. Do you know how hard it is not to laugh at a runaway memory projector that revealed the most embarrassing of memories towards whoever touched it? Someone was jumping on a trampoline when a football hit him in the head while he was in the air and the boy fell on the net, successfully flipping the whole thing to land on top of him. Oh, it was a riot!

We were all laughing right now, talking and conversing down the roads of silent Church Hill. I agreed to move somewhere close if Arnold agreed to leave Hillwood. Sure we visit a lot of times, but I don't want stay there too long.

"I really hope you do good with your clients Helga." Phoebe said.

"Yeah. The first one is a blonde girl named Samantha Puckett." I respond.

"Well how is she like? " Arnold asks

"So far she's very independent, loves all meat, and has a meat cooker in her high school locker."

"That girl really loves meat." Gerald said. We all laugh at that, although I don't know why. It wasn't even funny. I guess were either comfortable with each other or in one of those horribly cliché storybook stories.

"Well" Gerald says as he and Phoebe walk up their stoop. "Goodnight! Thanks for the night out."

"Yes,. And again, congragulations, Helga." Phoebe said.

"Thanks. Have a good night!" I said as me and Arnold went walking down to our house. I love nights like this, when it seems like the whole town is ours. The streets were sounding of the nearby woods and little creatures with their noises. My slender hand in his calloused one as we slowly walked to our house.

"You know," Arnold says, turning towards me, "I am proud of you."

"Why?"

"You haven't used one curse word in this whole story."

"It's a rated K story! No curse words allowed!"

"Yeah, your right."

"Plus I read the rules, and I don't know about that disclaimer. I mean, there's nothing in there about doing something to make sure people know you're not Craig Bartlette."

"It's called Fan Fiction for a reason!"

"Exactly." We made it to the house and walked in. After that we stayed up and watched a movie until 1am. I wasn't sleepy and by the looks of it, neither was my husband. I was about to ask him if he wanted to read with me, but something earlier withing this chapter caught my attention.

"Hey Arnold?" I said.

"Yeah?" he said turning his head towards me.

"You thought I was fat, didn't you?"

* * *

I will be staring a Jungle Movies adventure like no other, so look out of that. Yet again, the summertime brings lots of storms my way, so I have to be careful uploading this on another's computer. Thanks for giving my story a chance. I means something...


End file.
